


Szepty

by Luthien_00



Series: Gdy życie traci sens... [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Obsession, POV Sebastian Moran, Possessive Sebastian, Rimming, Sebastian loves John, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jestem tuż obok niego. Mój najdroższy... John leży na brzuchu. Jest nieświadomy mojej obecności. Moje ciało płonie z pożądania na sam jego widok. Powstrzymywałem się od zawsze. W armii i teraz kiedy znów go odnalazłem. Nie wiem, czy tym razem uda mi się nad sobą zapanować.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szepty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/gifts).



✲✲✲

Boli mnie głowa. I to potwornie. Już dawno nie czułem takiego bólu. Przez niego nie mogę skupić się, na tym, co widzę. Na dodatek  
światło odbijające się od śniegu, drażni moje oczy. Chciałbym je zamknąć, ale nie mogę się zmusić. Wszystko przez ten biały puch  
dookoła mnie, jest piękny. Piękny? Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz użyłem tego słowa. Jednak tu naprawdę jest pięknie.

Tylko gdzie ja jestem? Wszędzie wokół jest tylko śnieg. A może to tylko iluzja? Wyciągnę rękę i sprawdzę. Nie. To nie iluzja. Doskonale  
czuję, jak zimne płatki śniegu roztapiają się na moich dłoniach. Jest pięknie. Ale nie pamiętam niczego. Jak się tu znalazłem? Gdzie  
jestem? Tam dokąd sięga mój wzrok, nie ma niczego. A za jest mną?

Drewniany dom? O tak! Już teraz wiem! To nasza kryjówka. Tylko gdzie pozostali? W środku? W takim razie, czemu stoję tutaj, na  
dodatek sam? Jest mi zimno. Muszę wejść do środka. Śnieg sięga mi do kolan, ciekawe jak długo tak stałem? Ach, teraz jeszcze zaczął,  
boleć mnie policzek. Jest opuchnięty i gorący. To mi coś przypomina. Tylko co?

Są. Moich chłopcy. Witają mnie z niepewnym uśmiechem na ustach i kubkami herbaty w dłoni.  
\- Co jest, szefie?  
Nie zwracam uwagi na tego smarkacza. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie lubię go. Nawet nie znam powodu. Mimo to...  
\- Sebastian...  
Dochodzi do mnie, że Brandon stoi obok od dłuższego czasu i coś mówi. Odwracam głowę w jego stronę.  
\- Co?  
\- Pytam, czy już lepiej.  
Nie wiem dokładnie, o co pyta. Czy coś się stało? Wszyscy wyglądają na nieco zmartwionych. Jednak na ich twarzach widać podniecenie  
i ekscytację. Boli mnie głowa i policzek. Dziwne połączenie. Irytuje mnie fakt, że nie wiem, co tutaj robię i dlaczego.

\- Idź na górę - mówi mój przyjaciel. Widzę uniesiony kącik jego ust. Brandon puszcza mi oczko i upija łyk herbaty.  
\- Po co? - pytam, bo nie rozumiem. On jedynie przewraca oczami.  
\- Twój lekarz wkurzył się wczoraj na ciebie, ale udało nam się go oswoić. Czeka na ciebie, chociaż nie jestem przekonany, czy będzie,  
ci taki oddamy i posłuszny, jakbyś sobie tego życzył.

Lekarz? Mój lekarz? O czym on pieprzy? Nie mogę. Moja ciekawość jest teraz rozbudzona. Muszę iść do pokoju i zobaczyć, co takiego  
miał na myśli mój przyjaciel. Mijam chłopaków i widzę, że niektórzy mają rumieńce na twarzach, niektórzy nie patrzą mi w oczy, ale  
uśmiechają się w przyjacielski sposób.

Kurwa! O co im chodzi? Co to za lekarz? Jedyny lekarz, o którym myślałem to... JOHN!  
**Beep..... Beep..... Beep..... Beep.....**  
Chwytam się za serce, bo nagle uświadamiam sobie, po co żyję. Przypominam sobie sens mojego życia. John! Mój ukochany, najdroższy  
John. Moje życie. To nie może być prawda... Biegnę po schodach ile sił w nogach, słyszę za sobą chichot mojego przyjaciela, ale ignoruję  
go. Teraz najważniejszy jest JOHN.

 **Beep..... Beep..... Beep..... Beep.....**  
Za każdym razem, gdy pomyślę o jego imieniu, czuję uścisk w sercu. To boli. Muszę przystanąć i złapać oddech. Przebiegłem tylko  
kilkanaście metrów, ale mój organizm jest w rozsypce. Chcę, muszę go zobaczyć. Jednak każdy mój krok, jakby oddalał mnie od jego  
pokoju. To irytujące, nie wiem co, się dzieje, ale nie poddam się. Nie.

Moje serce, umysł i ciało tęsknią za nim, pożądają go i pragną. Chociaż widziałem go zaledwie wczoraj, czuję, jakbym nie widział go od  
wieków. Łzy spływają po mojej twarzy. Chcę go zobaczyć, chcę otworzyć te przeklęte drzwi, ale nie widzę klamki. W końcu widzę ją.  
Sięgam ręką i szybko popycham drzwi.  
**Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...**

Jasny pokój, ciepły. W kominku pali się ogień. Jest zupełnie inaczej, niż pamiętam. Ale to nie ma teraz znaczenia, bo moje oczy widzą  
Johna. Mój ukochany... moje słońce. Nie mogę uwierzyć. Czuję gęsią skórkę, łzy leją się mi z oczu, jak szalone. Boję się zrobić krok w  
stronę łóżka. Mam wrażenie, że kiedy się poruszę, mój najdroższy zniknie.

Jednak robię to. Powoli i najciszej jak mogę, stawiam przed siebie pierwszy krok. Potem drugi i trzeci. Nic się nie dzieje. John leży  
w tym samym miejscu. Nie odrywam od niego wzroku. Jego oddech jest spokojny i stabilny. Śpi. Jest nagi, nie wiem, czy cały, czy tylko  
w połowie, bo jest zakryty kocem. Jednak widzę jego ranę na ramieniu. Mam ochotę zabić tego, kto do niego strzelił. W głowie już  
układam plan na najbardziej bolesną i powolną śmierć.

Jestem tuż obok niego. Mój najdroższy... John leży na brzuchu. Jest nieświadomy mojej obecności. Moje ciało płonie z pożądania  
na sam jego widok. Powstrzymywałem się od zawsze. W armii i teraz kiedy znów go odnalazłem. Nie wiem, czy tym razem uda mi  
się nad sobą zapanować.

**Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...**

Powoli klękam obok łóżka i patrzę na jego spokojną twarz. Jest piękny. Złoto srebrne włosy opadają mu czoło, ma długie rzęsy i opaloną  
skórę. Wyciągam dłoń w jego stronę. Drży. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz trzęsłem się w ten sposób. Delikatnie dotykam jego głowy.  
Mój oddech jest nierówny, chociaż John nie wie o mojej obecności. Muszę coś zrobić, muszę go pocałować, dotknąć więcej.

Zbliżam swoje usta do jego. Ta pozycja jest niewygodna, ale nie dbam o to. Jedyne czego pragnę to posmakować go, połączyć nas w  
jedność. O tak. Jego wargi są miękkie i ciepłe. Chciałbym, żeby się obudził i oddał pocałunek, lecz boję się tego jednocześnie, ponieważ  
mój najdroższy mnie nienawidzi. Tak, gardzi mną. To boli. Czuję ścisk w sercu. Dlaczego, John? Dlaczego aż tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz?  
Znów zaczynam płakać. Odrywam usta, bo łzy spływają mi do nosa. Patrzę zamglonymi oczami na moje słońce. Nadal jest nieprzytomny.

Moja dłoń powoli wędruje w dół jego szyi. Boże, jest gorący, jakby miał gorączkę. Czuję pod palcami jego plecy. Powoli zjeżdżam niżej,  
jednocześnie przesuwam koc. Widzę coraz więcej jego nagiego ciała. Moja dłoń drży coraz bardziej z każdym centymetrem. Nagle spod  
koca wyłaniają się jego pośladki. Muszę się zatrzymać, lecz jednocześnie pragnę go zobaczyć nagiego, w całej okazałości.

 **Beep.... Beep.... Beep.... Beep....**  
Serce bije mi w piersi jak szalone. Robię kilka głębokich oddechów, bo wiem, że inaczej rzucę się na niego. Znów wyciągam dłoń i szybkim  
ruchem zrzucam koc na ziemię. Dosłownie czuję, jak moje policzki robią się czerwone. To śmieszne. Zabijam ludzi, jestem bezwzględny  
i nie mam dla nikogo litości, jednak przy Johnie, tylko przy nim, jestem całkowicie inny. Co on ze mną robi? Rumienię się na sam widok  
jego nagiego ciała. Jest idealny. Wszystkie wklęsłości, blizny i znamiona mają swoje miejsce. To wszystko dodaje mu uroku.

Nie mogę tak dalej, muszę poczuć jego ciepło. Znów patrzę na jego spokojną i piękną twarz. Zrobiło się nieco chłodniej, dlatego zmarszczył  
brwi. Jezu, mam ochotę go pocałować, ale muszę się powstrzymać. Wstaję i podchodzę do kominka. Ogień wygasa, więc dorzucam drewna.  
Odwracam się w stronę mojego najdroższego i podchodząc do łóżka, zdejmuję sweter i koszulę. Rzucam je na ziemię. Jest gorąco, przynajmniej  
mnie, ale powiew zimnego powietrza działa na moje sutki. Co zrobi John, jeśli go odwrócę? Nie zrobię tego w tej chwili. Chcę poczuć jego ciepło.

Jeszcze raz dotykam jego pleców i pulchnych pośladków. To jest teraz tylko moje! Zniżam głowę i liżę go wzdłuż kręgosłupa. John wciąga  
głęboko powietrze przez nos. Chyba mu się podoba. Powtarzam ruch i mój najdroższy drży. Nie wytrzymam dłużej. Ściągam z siebie spodnie  
i bieliznę, po czym najostrożniej jak umiem, siadam okrakiem na jego udach. Mój penis jest gorący i błaga o ulgę. Jednak nie mogę ulec  
tak łatwo. W końcu mam Johna. Będę trzymał go w ramionach, będę go całował, pieścił i sprawię, że będzie mu dobrze. Przynajmniej tak  
sobie powtarzam, w końcu John mnie nienawidzi. To będzie trudne.

Kładę dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy i zaczynam obdarowywać go delikatnymi pocałunkami. Najpierw jego włosy, czoło i twarz.  
Nigdy mi się to nie znudzi. Wsadzam czubek języka do jego ucha. John dygocze. Ciało pode mną płonie, jest miękki i delikatny, chociaż  
to były żołnierz. Tak bardzo go kocham... Nagle jego powieki zaczynają się poruszać. W końcu otwiera zaspane oczy. Patrzę na ten  
piękny odcień błękitu, a moje serce zatrzymuje się. Zajmuje mu chwilę, by uświadomić sobie, gdzie jest.

\- Moran? - pyta zachrypniętym głosem. Chyba nie wie, co się dzieje, jest zdezorientowany, ale spokojny.  
\- Mój ukochany... - mówię i zniżam się, by wyszeptać do jego ucha wszystkie słodkie słowa, jakie znam. Jednak ciało Johna spina się,  
a po chwili próbuje mi się wyrwać. Kładę się na niego całym ciężarem. Nie mogę pozwolić mu uciec, nie tym razem. Jestem na skraju  
wytrzymałości, mój umysł nie pracuje, jak powinien. Jestem owładnięty pożądaniem.

\- Złaź ze mnie... - ton Johna jest spokojny, ale ostrzegawczy. Próbuje mnie z siebie zrzucić, ale to na nic. Jestem nieporównywalnie  
silniejszy, poza tym nie ma mowy, żeby jakakolwiek siła odciągnęła mnie od jego ciepła. Przystawiam nos do jego szyi i robię głęboki  
wdech. Uwielbiam jego zapach, rozpoznałbym go wszędzie. Nie mogę się powstrzymać i liże go. John wyrywa się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Moran! Kurwa! Zostaw mnie! - teraz jest naprawdę zły, widzę to i słyszę. Moje najdroższy zmarszczył brwi i próbuje wstać, jednak  
coś mu na to nie pozwala. Nie może ruszyć rękami, nie wiem dlaczego. Jego dłonie są pod poduszką, sięgam tam i wyczuwam mocny  
węzeł wokół jego nadgarstków. Jest przywiązany jakimś miękkim, ale mocnym materiałem do łóżka. Brandon... Nie wiem, czy mam  
mu podziękować, czy być wściekły. Nie mam pojęcia co tu się działo, ale dzięki niemu, John leży nagi, bez możliwości ruchu.

 **Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...**  
Jest mój! Tylko mój! Wreszcie mam go dla siebie. Chociaż wiem, że nie powinienem, chociaż wiem, że to tylko pogorszy sprawę, nie  
mogę się powstrzymać. Moje ciało drży, zaraz zemdleję z pożądania.  
\- Nie bój się, kochanie... - szepczę do jego ucha uspokajająco, ale to wywołuje większą wściekłość mojego ukochanego. Zaczyna się  
szarpać i ciężko oddychać. Nie patrzy na mnie, ignoruje mnie i próbuje uwolnić ręce. To na nic, wiem o tym.  
\- Kochanie, przestań. Zrobisz sobie krzywdę... - mówię najdelikatniejszym tonem i sięgam do jego nadwyrężonych nadgarstków, by  
go uspokoić. John jest wściekły, praktycznie w furii. Widzę, jak węzeł obdziera skórę. Chwytam jego dłonie i przyciskam do materaca.  
\- Najdroższy...  
\- PUŚĆ MNIE, MORAN!  
W końcu spogląda na mnie czarnymi ze złości oczami. Nie mogę się powstrzymać i pochylam się, by go pocałować. Jest taki piękny.  
Jednak nagle czuję, jak jego czoło uderza mnie prosto w nos. Krew zaczyna spływać mi po twarzy.

\- Nie żartuję. Wypuść mnie!  
Chociaż boli mnie teraz głowa, policzek i nos, to nie ma porównania z tak jawnym odrzuceniem i nienawiścią. Łzy zaczynają mieszać  
się z krwią. Płaczę jak małe dziecko. Jednak nie mogę go wypuścić. Skoro i tak mnie już nienawidzi... Może kiedyś uda mi się to zmienić.  
Wycieram dłonią twarz i zaczynam całować jego plecy. John nie przestaje się wyrywać, znów mnie ignoruje i próbuje rozwiązać węzeł.  
Słyszę, jak przeklina pod nosem, wyzywa mnie od najgorszych. Jednak nic do mnie nie dociera. Pożądanie wzięło górę.

Rozchylam jego pośladki i widzę miejsce, dzięki któremu pokażę mu, jak bardzo go kocham i pragnę. Bez namysłu pochylam się i  
przejeżdżam językiem po jego wejściu. To cudowne uczucie. John zastyga w miejscu, chyba nie wierząc w to, co się dzieje. Przez  
chwilę nie porusza się, jego ciało jest napięte.  
\- MORAN! - krzyczy i odwraca szybko głowę, by spojrzeć na mnie. Mój język powtarza ruch raz za razem. John zaciska się i patrzy  
z niedowierzaniem. Do będzie długa droga, ale nie poddam się. Jego smak jest wspaniały.

\- Rozluźnij się, kochanie. Przysięgam, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy, ale musisz mi zaufać.  
\- Ty sobie chyba żartujesz... - jego ton przepełniony jest niedowierzaniem. Jest w absolutnym szoku, nawet jego złość minęła. Muszę  
zrobić wszystko, by moje wejście w niego, nie było bolesne. Zabiję się, jeżeli sprawię mu ból... Wsadzam czubek języka. John zaciska  
się jeszcze mocniej. Zostajemy w tej pozycji przez jakiś czas. Zaczynam pchać się dalej, najgłębiej jak mogę, chociaż mój ukochany utrudnia  
mi to. Wychodzę i zaczynam go lizać. John widzi, że nie ma ze mną szans, więc wraca go uwalniania rąk.

Po chwili znów wpycham język, po czym wyjmuję go i pieszczę wejście. Nie wiem, jak długo to trwa. Zatraciłem się całkowicie. Nie  
wiem, czy trwa zajęło to kilka minut, godzin, może dzień, jednak czuję, że John rozluźnia się z każdym liźnięciem. Po jakimś czasie  
jest już praktycznie bezwładny. Ignoruję ból w szczęce, najważniejsze jest to, że pieszczę i dotykam moją miłość.

Mijają kolejne minuty i nagle wśród moich sapnięć i odgłosów strzelającego w kominku ognia, słyszę pociągnięcie nosem. Podnoszę się  
i widzę, że John leży z twarzą do materaca. Jego głowa schowana jest między wyciągnięte ramiona. Poduszka leży na ziemi. Czy sprawiłem  
mu ból? Cierpi? Źle go rozluźniałem? Muszę to wiedzieć. Nachylam się nad nim i omiatam wzrokiem jego zaczerwienioną szyję. Patrzę  
na nadgarstki. Są niemal przetarte do krwi. Och, John... Jak bardzo musi mną gardzić i nienawidzić.

Słyszę kolejne pociągnięcie nosem. Zaczynam głaskać go po włosach, jednak mój skarb nie zwraca na mnie uwagi.  
\- John, proszę, spójrz na mnie... Boli cię coś? Błagam, powiedz mi...  
John odwraca głowę, jego oczy są zapuchnięte i mokre od łez. Jest niemal purpurowy, nie wiem, czy ze wstydu, czy czegoś innego. Włosy  
ma w nieładzie. Ten widok jest piękny, ale wszystko psuje przerażające uczucie paniki i złości na samego siebie. Skrzywdziłem go?  
\- John?  
\- Zamknij się, Moran... Nic mnie nie boli, po prostu wsadź go i skończ ten koszmar...

 **Beep........ Beep........ Beep........**  
Nagle odchodzą mi wszystkie siły. Nie skrzywdziłem go fizycznie, ale jego uczucia są w tragicznym stanie. Chryste... Nienawidzę się za  
to. Ale co mam zrobić? Mam ochotę strzelić sobie w głowę.  
\- Słyszałeś mnie? Skończ z tym, jak najszybciej... Przecież czuję, że jesteś już na skraju.  
\- John... Jak w takim stanie...  
\- Twój penis wbija mi się w plecy. Myślisz, że nie wiem, że tego chcesz? Po prostu... - mój najdroższy znów schował twarz między ramiona,  
by ukryć spływające łzy.

Jest mi niedobrze. Widzę, jego nienawiść i to jak bardzo mną gardzi a mimo to, moje ciało reaguje w ten sposób. Jestem obrzydliwy...  
\- Słyszysz mnie, Moran? Skończ z tym! Co mam ci powiedzieć, żebyś przestał mnie już męczyć? Mam powiedzieć, że tego chcę?! Proszę  
bardzo! Błagam, wepchaj go we mnie i zerżnij jak ci się podoba! Pragnę tego! No już!

Zwymiotuję... Jak mogłem doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji? Jak mogłem sprawić, że John mówi coś takiego? Co gorsza, mój penis jest  
nadal twardy. Jestem pojebanym psycholem...  
\- Błagam, Moran... - ton Johna jest zrezygnowany.  
Nienawidzę się za to, ale przystawiam czubek penisa do wejścia mojego ukochanego. John drży, ale mogę wyczuć od niego ulgę, że  
ten koszmar już niebawem się skończy. Zaczynam wchodzić i patrzę na minę mojego słońca.

\- John, kocham cię...  
Prycha. Nie wierzy mi, bo jakże by mógł?  
\- Naprawdę cię kocham... - mówię. łzy ciekną mi z oczu, chowam twarz w jego szyi.  
\- Boli cię?  
Nie odpowiada, ale na jego twarzy nie ma grymasu cierpienia. Jest obojętny. To boli najbardziej, ponieważ oznacza, że nie czuje  
do mnie niczego. Ani miłości, ani nienawiści. Jestem dla niego powietrzem. Czuję kolec w sercu i płaczę jak idiota. Moje łzy chyba  
przykuwają jego uwagę, bo patrzy na mnie po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu.  
\- Zwariowałeś? To ja powinienem tak beczeć... - powiedział tak spokojnym tonem, że przez chwilę mam nadzieję, że między nami  
będzie dobrze. Jednak to niemożliwe, wiem o tym.

Przestaję się poruszać, dopiero kiedy jestem już w połowie drogi. Nagle Johna wzdryga się i wciąga powietrze. Co się stało? Ach, już  
wiem. Uderzyłem go w odpowiednie miejsce, to, które sprawia mu przyjemność. Powoli i ostrożnie wychodzę i znów odnajduję jego  
prostatę. Powtarzam ten ruch raz za razem. Mój penis jest zanurzony do połowy, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Chcę dać Johnowi tyle  
przyjemności, na ile mnie stać. Chcę, żeby poczuł coś innego niż wstręt.

Moje łzy mieszają się z krwią na twarzy. Jak bardzo musi mną teraz gardzić. Nachylam się nad jego uchem.  
\- Kocham cię, kocham cię tak mocno... - mój głos jest ledwie słyszalny i drżący. Do moich uszu dochodzi małe stęknięcie. John zaczyna  
się trząść. Moje ruchy są coraz szybsze, a mój twardy i gorący penis... mam wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie. Jest mi tak dobrze i źle zarazem.  
\- Kocham cię... - powtarzam to jak modlitwę. Pot i łzy kapią na mojego najdroższego.  
\- Kochasz? - nagle słyszę cichy głos Johna. Patrzy na mnie zamglonymi oczami.

Dlaczego o to pyta? Nie wierzy mi? Moje serce boli, kiedy wymawiam jego imię, a w żołądku czuję motyle, gdy o nim pomyślę. Tak.  
Kocham go. Kocham go jak szalony. Jest moją obsesją. Chcę, żeby był mój, chcę dbać o niego i dać mu czegokolwiek zapragnie.  
Wyznawałem mu miłość miliony razy, więc dlaczego mi nie wierzy? Patrzę w jego oczy.

\- Kocham cię, John. Ponad życie...  
\- W takim razie, udowodnij to - mówi błagalnym tonem. Moje wnętrzności skręcają się, a w ustach zasycha, bo dopiero teraz, w tym  
momencie, zorientowałem się, co tak naprawdę robię. Znam przekaz jego żądania. Mam udowodnić mu, jak bardzo go kocham. Muszę  
pokazać, że jego dobro jest dla mnie najważniejsze.

Opieram się na przedramionach i wychodzę z niego, chociaż to niemal boli, bo moje ciało żąda więcej. Po raz kolejny patrzę mu w  
oczy, widać zaskoczenie i ulgę na jego twarzy. Robię dobrze. Dzięki temu pokażę, że potrafię zapanować nad sobą, pomimo tego,  
że pragnę go nad życie.

Rozwiązuję jego zakrwawione nadgarstki. Mam wrażenie, że zwymiotuję, widząc jego krew. To moja wina. Teraz nie mogę spojrzeć  
mu w oczy, wypuszczam go i siadam obok na łóżku. Chowam twarz w swoich dłoniach. Przez ten cały czas nie przestawałem płakać.  
John z pewnością ucieknie, zostawi mnie samego. Nie dziwię mu się, sam bym tak zrobił. Ale nie jestem pewny, czy będę w stanie  
się opanować. Co zrobię, jeśli mój najdroższy ubierze się i ucieknie z tego pokoju? Kocham go. Chciałbym pozwolić mu odejść, uciec  
z dala ode mnie. Jednak nie wiem, czy zdołam mu na to pozwolić.

Zaczynam trząść się jak szalony. To, co zrobiłem, nie było aktem miłości, to był gwałt... Uciekaj, John! Trzymaj się z dala od takiego  
psychopaty jak ja! Kiedy tylko wyjdziesz z tego pokoju, zastrzelę się, bo jedyne co robię, to wyrządzam ci krzywdę. Nagle czuję  
ciepłą dłoń na moim przedramieniu. Niepewnie podnoszę wzrok i widzę moje serce, moje życie. Johna.

Przygląda mi się jakoś inaczej. Widać, że cierpiał, ale teraz nie boli się mnie. Wygląda, jakby chciał pocieszyć? Opuszczam wzrok.  
Znów chowam głowę w dłonie. John ściska moje przedramię. Namawia, żebym na niego spojrzał. Nie robię tego.  
\- Moran, spójrz na mnie... - jego ton jest spokojny, co tylko wywołuje więcej łez. Próbuję zignorować jego prośbę.  
\- Podnieś głowę.  
Zaciskam oczy jeszcze mocniej, bo zaraz się złamię.  
\- Sebastian...

 **Beep.................**  
Moje serce zatrzymuje się. Po raz pierwszy w życiu wymawia moje imię. Na dodatek tak delikatnym głosem. Mam ciarki na całym  
ciele i mimowolnie podnoszę wzrok. John siedzi przede mną i obserwuje mnie. Czy to sen?  
\- Sebastian... - mówi i powoli wyciąga dłoń w moją stronę. Dotyka mojego policzka, a ja robię się biały jak ściana.  
Oczy Johna nie patrzą na mnie z litością. Nie. Widać w nich ulgę i troskę. Jeszcze nigdy tak na mnie nie patrzył.

John zbliża swoją twarz i całuje mnie prosto w usta. Jego wargi są ciepłe tak samo, jak reszta ciała. Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Oszalałem z  
rozpaczy? To jakieś omamy? Chyba nie, bo czuję jego delikatne pocałunki, język, który pieści moje usta i prosi o wejście. Pozwalam mu  
na to i momentalnie moje wnętrze zostaje nim wypełnione. Tego uczucia nie da się opisać. Nawet niebo nie może się z tym równać.

Oddaję pocałunek. John rozszerza moje nogi i siada na nich okrakiem. Mój penis, który nadal jest bezwstydnie twardy, trąca jego pośladki.  
John otacza moją szyję ramionami i pogłębia pocałunek. Teraz trzęsę się niekontrolowanie, chcę go objąć, ale boję się, że to sen. Zaciskam  
pięści i czekam na jego kolejne ruchy.

\- Teraz pokaż mi, że naprawdę ci na mnie zależy. Jak na kochanku - szepcze mój najdroższy wprost do mojego ucha.  
Nie mogę się opanować. Chwytam go mocno w talii i oddaję pocałunek. Chcę to zrobić z namiętnością, miłością i pożądaniem. Jednak  
kiedy przystawiam czubek mojego penisa, by znów poczuć jego wnętrze, John zaczyna drżeć. Momentalnie się zatrzymuję i patrzę na  
niego. Co się stało? Boi się? Ma do tego prawo, po tym, jak potraktowałem go wcześniej...

\- Kochanie... - chcę go uspokoić, zapytać co się dzieje. John chwyta mnie mocniej.  
\- Po prostu... boję się.  
Wiem, jak trudno musi mu być to przyznać. Jest żołnierzem, odważnym mężczyzną. Moim mężczyzną. Na pewno pierwszy raz znalazł  
się w takiej sytuacji, chociaż kilka minut wcześniej byłem w nim. Ma złe doświadczenia, ale chce tego, widzę to po jego mowie ciała.  
Mam wrażenie, że umrę z niepewności i pragnienia. Przytulam go mocniej, kładę dłoń na tyle jego głowy, a drugą ręką wsuwam czubek  
penisa do jego wejścia. Teraz wszystko zależy od niego. Może zrezygnować i odejść. Jednak po paru chwilach wejście Johna rozluźnia  
się, a mój ukochany zaczyna powoli zniżać biodra. Pochłania mnie milimetr po milimetrze. Oddycha głęboko tak jak ja. Obaj drżymy,  
łzy ciekną nam z oczu. Słyszę jego bicie serca. Cały czas przytulam go mocno, chowając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi.

Jęczymy, gdy ostatni milimetr znika w Johnie. Siedzimy w tej pozycji dłuższy czas. Nasze ciężkie oddechy mieszają się ze sobą i wypełniają  
pokój. Po chwili John zaczyna się poruszać. Są to delikatne, niemal niezauważalne ruchy, ale ja już jestem na skraju. Zaciska zęby, by nie  
dojść za wcześnie.  
\- Aaaah!  
Zastygam w miejscu, ale John przyśpiesza. Chyba znalazł to miejsce. Chcę pomoc mu i zwiększyć jego przyjemność, więc wkładam dłoń  
pomiędzy nasze brzuchy. Mój najdroższy jest twardy i przecieka preejakulatem. Mocno otacza moją szyję, jęczy. Jego ruchy są płynne,  
ale przyśpiesza z każdą chwilą.

 **Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**  
Czuję szum krwi w moich uszach. Kręci mi się w głowie. Przyjemność jest tak ogromna, że mam wrażenie, jakbym cały czas dochodził.  
Cały czas głaszczę penisa Johna.  
\- Sebastian... Ach!  
Nie jestem w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Mam sucho w gardle, czuję jedynie krew, która spłynęła mi z nosa. John podskakuje na  
moich udach. Nasze ciała tworzą jedność. To najbardziej erotyczna i podniecająca rzecz, jaką widziałem. Mój ukochany i ja w końcu  
jesteśmy razem. Kochamy się, zapach naszych spoconych ciał unosi się w powietrzu.

\- Umm... Seb... Ach! Aaach!  
Nie mogę dalej, muszę dojść. Na dodatek John odchyla się delikatnie do tyłu, chwyta moją brodę i całuje namiętnie. **BEEP!!!** Chryste!  
Nie wytrzymam! Muszę... Muszę dojść! **BEEP!** Nagle tryskam głęboko w ukochanego i jęczę mu do ust. Ból i przyjemność mieszają się,  
uczucie jest przytłaczające. Tracę przytomność... **Beep..........**

Budzę się, ale nie mogę otworzyć oczu. Powieki są za ciężkie. W powietrzu unosi się dziwny zapach, jest mi zimno... Nagle do moich  
uszu dochodzą jakieś irytujące dźwięki. Jakby ktoś rozmawiał. Jednak słowa są niewyraźne, muszę się skupić, by je zrozumieć.  
\- Nasz przystojniak miał chyba przyjemny sen, bo zobacz, jak zabrudził pościel - słyszę głos jakiejś kobiety. Moje ciało przeszywa  
chłód, kiedy ktoś podnosi kołdrę. Pokój wypełnia się chichotem dwóch kobiet.  
\- Chociaż to dziwne, prawda? Nie sądziłam, że ktoś z tak uszkodzonym mózgiem, może śnić.  
\- W medycynie wszystko jest możliwe...

Moje ciało zostaje wytarte, ktoś dotyka każdej części mokrą ścierką. Nie rozumiem, co się dzieje. Kim są te kobiety? Gdzie jest John?  
Nagle jak grom z jasnego nieba, dopadają mnie ostatnie wspomnienia. Włochy, wielka kuchnia, zapach morza, Holmes i... Z moich  
oczu zaczynają lecieć nowe łzy. JOHN. Zabiłem go. Wpakowałem w niego niemal cały magazynek, chociaż to nie dla niego przeznaczone  
były te kule. Mój ukochany nie żyje. Ja tak. Nawet nie wiem, jak i dlaczego? Po co ktoś miałby mnie ratować? Moje życie nie ma sensu  
bez Johna. Chcę umrzeć! Pozwólcie mi na to!

\- Z drugiej strony to i tak cud, że przeżył. Kto by pomyślał, że po takim postrzale mózg może dalej funkcjonować?  
\- Musimy doprowadzić go do porządku. Pan Holmes przyjedzie dzisiaj na kontrolę.  
\- Z Watsonem?  
\- Nie, nie ten Holmes. Dowiedziałam się od mojego znajomego, że Sherlock i John znów pracują nad jakąś sprawą i tym razem nasz  
szef przyjedzie sam...

Nie słucham dalszej rozmowy. Nadal przetwarzam w głowie to, co usłyszałem. John? Mój John żyje? Jak to? Ale przecież nie może  
być mowy o jakimś innym Johnie Watsonie. John... JOHN! Nagle moje oczy otwierają się szeroko.  
\- O mój boże! - słyszę podniesiony głos jednej z kobiet, chyba pielęgniarki.  
\- Obudził się! To niemożliwe!  
\- Musimy natychmiast zawiadomić pana Holmesa!  
Słyszę, jak obie kobiety w pośpiechu wybiegają z pokoju. Jednak w mojej głowie jest tylko jedna myśl, jedno słowo. John! On żyje!  
Drogi boże, on żyje...

 **Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**  
Irytujący dźwięk maszyn drażni moje uszy. Słyszę tylko to ciągłe pikanie. Muszę wstać, uciec stąd i... John, najdroższy. Nie martw się,  
już wkrótce znów będziemy razem. Tym razem nie pozwolę ci zniknąć. Znajdę cię i nie oddam.

  


End file.
